The Adventures of Taylor Wright
by tnwright13
Summary: A human girl named Taylor goes to Halloween Town,Jack finds her,and tries to kill her. Will Taylor's Boyfriend,Nergal Junior,be able to save her? Can Junior dance Ballet? Read to Find out! Well,not the last one. TNBCBilly


_Please R&R!_ The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/The Nightmare Before Christmas I suggest you read my story 'The New Girl' before reading this one.

**The Adventures of Taylor WrightBy Taylor Wright**

Taylor,a tall 12 year old girl with long brown hair,blue eyes,glasses,and pale skin,was very bored. Her Dad was at work,and her Mom was at a friends house,and her boyfriend,Nergal Junior, was busy doing something in the Center of the Earth.

Taylor wandered into a forest,she saw weird trees,with holiday symbols on them.They were doors.She saw a tree with a pumkin on it. She guessed that that stood for Halloween,her favorite holiday. Taylor opened the door and walked into the tree. She apperead in Halloween Town. Taylor smiled. She walked around,sneakily,so none of the creatures could see her.

"This is So cool!!" She said to herself. "I wish i had a camera..."

Taylor walked into the cemetery. A ragdoll was sitting buy a tombstone,looking at the beautiful full moon.

The ragdoll gasped and said,"A human?!" Taylor turned around and saw her. So,Taylor ran across the cemetery and sat down behind a tombstone. A very tall skeleton was behind her. Hoping to scare her,the skeleton screamed. Taylor jumped a little and turned around,facing the skeleton.

"What are you doing here?! And how did you get here?!" He shouted.

"I tree brought me here!...am I in trouble?" Taylor said. An evil grin spread across the skeleton's face.

"Oh yeah....your are in trouble indeed..."The skeleton started to laugh. He then added,"My name is Jack...what is your's?"

"Taylor." Taylor replied to Jack. Jack grabbed her by the shirt. That made Taylor mad,she shouted at Jack,"LET GO OF MEEEE! IF YOU RIP MY FAVORITE INVADER ZIM SHIRT I WILL KILL YOOOU!!!!" Jack laughed and replied sarcasticly,"Yes,I'm very sure you could hurt me!"

Jack dragged Taylor up to his tower and locked the door. Jack smiled wickedly and picked up a sword.

"What are you doing!?" Taylor asked. Jack didn't reply,he walked towards her. Taylor figured out what he was about to do. Taylor took the smily faced knive out of her black trench coat that Johnny the Homicidal Maniac autographed and gave to her when she asked for his autograph.

"You're a bit slow,aren't you,Taylor? In case you haven't noticed......I'm already dead!" Jack said.

"Oh...." Taylor said,looking at her knive and then at Jack. Jack held his knive to Taylor's throat. She pushed him away and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and very very quickly dialed Junior's number. _Ring! Ring! _"PLEASE ANSWER!" _Ring! Rin-_"Hello?" Nergal said. "JUNIOR! WHERE IS JUNIOR! GET JUNIIOOOOR!!!" Nergal handed the phone to Junior. "Hello?" "JUNIOR!! HELP ME!! A SKELETON IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" "Where are you?!" "HALLOWEEN TOWN! GO INTO THAT HUGE FOREST AND-" Taylor was cut off. Jack had grabbed the cell phone out of her hand and threw it across the room. Taylor ran over to it. "JUNIOR?!?!" She cried,but the phone was broken.

Jack and Taylor started sword fighting. There was a knock on Jacks door. "Jack Skellington! It's the Mayor!" The Mayor shouted,knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Jack said,opening the door.

"I've heard that there has been a human spotted in our town-" the Mayor said,he then saw Taylor. And saw the knive Jack and Taylor had. "Oh,i see your taking care of our little human problem! Carry on!" The Mayor said while leaving.

"NOOOO! HELP MEEEE!" Taylor shouted. Jack had Taylor cornered into the wall,he was about to jam the knive into her throat,when all of a sudden the door busted open.

"Junior!" Taylor said happily as Junior ran over there. Jack's grin grew larger,if possible.

"Oh,Please! You really think you can stop me?" Jack said to Junior. Instead of replieing,Junior wrapped his tentacles around the skeleton and started electricuting Jack. Jack was knocked out. Taylor hugged Junior and starting kissing him. The kiss lasted about 10 minutes. Taylor said to Junior,breaking the kiss,"Thank you for saving me.How did you find me?" Junior replied,"I went deep into the forest,and figured it out from there." Junior pulled Taylor closer to him and started to kiss her,a few minutes later,Taylor whispered,"I love you,Junior."


End file.
